


Art for Together, We Make Flower

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Together, We Make Flower written by jane_x80 for Day 8 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 8 is Kissing/Mistletoe.





	Art for Together, We Make Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together, We Make Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908963) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Well, well my first mature rating artwork! :D I had so much fun doing it. I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> I wasn’t supposed to create something for the story Together, we make Flower but inspiration hit me hard one afternoon. ;) So, here it is! There is no characters from NCIS per say, however you have to imagine that is Tony and Gibbs doing all the kissing. 
> 
> Jane, ma adorable chérie, you always says nice things to me and about me in your posting notes that you leave me speechless. *blushes* I wish I can be as great as you with words, my Bernie. But know always that I appreciate our collaboration and more so, our friendship. Je t’aime et te serre bien fort! 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Cover Art for the story Together, We Make Flower written by jane_x80 for Day 8 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 8 is Kissing/Mistletoe. 

Summary: Gibbs takes Tony home after their late night ice skating session; pleasure ensues!

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together, We Make Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908963) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80)




End file.
